Gravitystuck
by qu13tf4ng1rl
Summary: An AU about Vriska moving to Gravity Falls. The trolls are all human. (John x Vriska), (Bill x Vriska) Many many spoilers!
1. Arriving at Gravity Falls

**Hi people! I will warn you of two things right now: 1. I have not seen all of Gravity Falls, and 2. SPOILERS! Also...disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Gravity Falls. Those belong to Andrew Hussie and Alex Hirsh respectively.**

* * *

Vriska leaned against the window of the bus, thoroughly bored. She was the last person on the bus.

"Last stop, Gravity Falls, Oregon!" the bus driver hollered. Vriska stood up, dragging her luggage behind her. Another boring hick town with normal people. This won't be interesting at all. After stepping off the bus, her phone buzzed.

-ectoBiologist started pestering arachnidsGrip-

EB: hi vriska!

AG: Hi Joooooooohn.

EB: you in gravity falls yet?

AG: Just got here. I'll 8e so 8oooooooored.

EB: it'll be okay. i'll try to visit.

AG: Awwwwwwww. Thanks. ::::)

-ectoBiologist ceased pestering arachnidsGrip-

Vriska smiled. John, while incredibly naive, could also be...sweet.

"Hi! Are you Vriska?" a girl in a bright pink shirt that would put Kanaya on the warpath chirped at Vriska. "I'm Mabel Pines! You'll be staying at my Grunkle's place!"

"Your what?" Vriska asked, having no clue what a "grunkle" could be. "W8, never mind, I don't care. Can we get moving already?"

"Mabel, is she here or not?" a boy walked up who bore a striking resemblance to Mabel. "Oh, hi. I'm Dipper, Mabel's twin. The car's over here." Vriska shrugged and followed him. Mabel skipped along aside her, babbling her head off. the trio reached a bright red car.

"Hiya kids! You must be Vriska. Nice eye patch and arm." an older man commented bluntly. The twins looked at him, seeing as most people found it impolite to comment on things like that. The man ignored them. "What'd you do?"

"Got into a fight. You should see what I did to the other guy." Vriska boasted, smirking.

"I like you, kid. Name's Stan. These two troublemakers are my grandniece and grandnephew, so they call me Grunkle Stan." the car pulled up to a tourist trap that was falling apart.

"Please tell me this isn't our final stop." Vriska moaned.

"Yup. The Mystery Shack." Stan said proudly. "You'll be rooming with these troublemakers until your parents get here."

"Parent and sister." Vriska corrected. As the car rolled to a stop, Vriska pulled her luggage out of the trunk and headed up to the ramshackle house. "You guys coming?" Mabel was skipping up to her, Dipper looked up from diary scribbles and just said "huh?", and Stan was climbing out of the car.

"Hey guys!" a man-boy? Boy. Greeted happily. "Hey, who's this?"

"Vriska Serket." She held out an arm to shake.

"Soos. Cool robot arm." Soos complimented.

"Thanks."

"You got a whole pirate theme going on, huh?" he continued.

"Yeah, kinda following the footsteps of my mom. Aranea-my sister." Vriska clarified at Soos' blank look. "Really disapproves, though."

"Woah, your mom's a pirate?" Mabel butted in, marveling.

"Used to 8e a pirate." Vriska clarified.

"Why'd she stop?" Dipper asked, curious. "If I were a pirate, I'd say on a boat forever."

"Not sure. I'm going to have a look around, so..." Vriska trailed off and lugged her luggage into the building. Stepping in, she could tell this place was a complete sham. Her phone buzzed again.

-grimAxiliatrix began trolling arachnidsGrip-

GA: Have You Reached Gravity Falls Yet

AG: Yeah. This place is weiiiiiiiird.

GA: They Say The Forests Are Full Of Strange Things

AG: Like what? ::::)

GA: I'm...Not Sure

AG: Oh, the meddler isn't sure.

GA: Very Mature

AG: Unless there's anything else, I'm leaving.

GA: No, That Is All

-grimAxiliatrix ceased trolling arachnidsGrip-

* * *

 **So yeah. First off, sorry if the characters are ooc. Also, in case people are curious or confused, Vriska already knows John, Dave, Rose, Jade, Karkat, Kanaya, and Terezi. The ancestors are the parents of the trolls, and the dancestors are their siblings. Every character will at least show up once. There also will be cameos of god tiers. The story of how Vriska got her prosthetic and eye patch is that she was in a very bad fight, but did not kill anyone. Also it wasn't Aradia. So yeah, bye!**


	2. Getting to Know the Twins

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Gravity Falls. Um...yeah, nothing else right now.**

* * *

"Vriska? You'll be rooming up here." Dipper came in and led her up a staircase to a shabby room in the attic. "I know it isn't much, but it has a great view." Vriska was already looking around, eyes falling on a grappling hook in the corner.

"Hey, who owns the grappling hook?" Vriska asked curiously, though she could guess the answer.

"Oh, that's Mabel's. Yeah, she thought it could be useful." Dipper laughed.

"Who says grappling hooks aren't useful?" Vriska asked, but continued before he could give an answer. "What are you always writing in that 8ook? Does it have anything to do with the strange occurrences in this town?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about! What strange occurrences? Heh heh...heh..." Dipper denied, a little too high.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase. I can tell when someone is so o8viously lying." Vriska retorted, just as Mabel walked in.

"Who's lying about what?" Mabel asked, new to the conversation.

"Dipper is denying the existence of the supernatural in these forests." Vriska answered.

"pfff. Nothing's in the forests. It's just a normal, boring town." Mabel replied.

"You're o8viously hiding soooooooomething. 8ut, since I'm tired, I'll let it slide. For now." She ended ominously, climbing onto the cot. The moment was ruined when her phone buzzed. Almost immediately, the twins loomed over her shoulder.

-carcinoGeneticist started trolling arachnidsGrip-

CG: HEY SPIDERBITCH.

AG: Whaaaaaaaat.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GO TO SOME SHITTY TOWN OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?

AG: 8ecaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuse I was 8oooooooored.

AG: Why would you care?

CG: BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH THESE FUCKASSES.

AG: Yeah, that's definitely myyyyyyyy fault.

CG: AND TEREZI WON'T FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.

AG: Hahahahahahahaha!

CG: WHAT.

AG: Hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY.

AG: I've got two kids looking over my shoulder right now and their faces are hilarious!

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE KIDS WATCHING YOU?

AG: :::;) Bye Karkat.

CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE, SPIDERBITCH.

-arachnidsGrip has ceased trolling carcinoGenicist-

"Why does he swear so much?" Mabel asked, aghast.

"And why did he call you that?" Dipper chimed, shocked that Vriska was so nonchalant at the insult.

"That's just how he is. And as for the spider8itch, it's just a nickname I acquired at the last town I was in." Vriska replied, shrugging it off. "So anyway, 8ack to my nap."

"But you haven't had the tour!" Mabel whined.

"Ugh, fiiiiiiiine." Vriska agreed begrudgingly. "I'll take your stupid tour."

"Yay! Come on, we'll show you the diner, and the water tower, and the..." Mabel kept on talking, but Vriska tuned her out. Vriska's phone started to buzz.

"Again? Wow. Who's talking to you now?" Dipper asked curiously. Vriska shrugged and looked at her phone. The twins loomed over her shoulder, reading the conversation.

-gallowsCalibrator has started trolling arachnidsGrip-

GC: H3Y VR1SK4

AG: Hi Terezi.

GC: K4RK4T'S B31NG 4NNOY1NG

AG: Isn't he always?

GC: MOR3 TH4N NORM4L, 1 M34N

AG: Just tell him to shut up.

GC: DON'T YOU TH1NK 1 TR13D TH4T?

AG: Look, I'm 8usy. I've got a lot of irons in the fire, you know.

GC: UUUUGGGGHHHH!

AG: Look, just go lick some chalk and leave me alone.

-arachnidsGrip has ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator-

"Who's Terezi and Karkat?" Dipper asked curiously. "And why does she type like that?"

"It's leetspeak." Vriska replied. "They're friends of mine."

"Come on!" Mabel chirped. "Let's introduce you to Wendy!"

* * *

 **So yeah, guess who we're meeting next. Does anyone else see Vriska and Bill Cipher as great moirails? Just plotting evil schemes together. Anyone?**


	3. Meeting Aradia

**The gigapause is over! 4/13! Tumblr is exploding! Dear gog I'm becoming Feferi with all these ex** ** _clam_** **ation points! Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Gravity Falls and all that bluh. Also, just saying, I know you people are reading this. Could you just review? It only takes like five minutes. Soooooooo, enjoy! ::::) :33 8D }:) :0) (:B 0_0 and :)!**

* * *

Vriska followed the twins downstairs. At the last step, Dipper and Mabel stopped.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Are you two...eaaaaaaaavesdropping?" Vriska asked, smirking. In unison the twins turned back and shushed her. "Fine. Just let me hear." Vriska said quieter, sliding between the twins.

"So, there's this new girl. She's really cool. She has a robot arm, is missing an eye, and her mom's a pirate!" a voice called. Obviously Soos.

"That's cool. What's her name?" another voice. This one was a woman's.

"Her name is Vri-" Soos started.

"I'm Vriska. Nice to meet you." Vriska slid out of the shadows. She paused for a minute to take in the teenager in front of her. Straight but messy red hair kept under a brown hat, jeans, and a flannel shirt.

"Sup. I'm Wendy." the girl introduced herself.

"Soooooooo, what's the 8ig deal a8out the forest?" Vriska asked. Before the the others could respond, however, her phone buzzed. "Ugh, the woooooooorst times!"

-turntechGodhead started pestering arachnidsGrip-

TG: hey vriska

AG: Whaaaaaaaat?

TG: what's up with all that weird stuff in the forest?

AG: Well, I don't know yet, you interrupted me when they where a8out to TELL ME!

TG: huh.

AG: So I'm just going to go 8ack and figure shit out.

TG: woah woah woah. hang on

AG: What now?

TG: karkat and terezi are being difficult

AG: 8ye.

-arachnidsGrip has ceased pestering turntechGodhead-

"Soooooooo, where was I?" Vriska continued.

"We were about to give you the tour!" Mabel chirped.  
 **(One exceedingly boring tour later)**  
"Ugh! Why did I agree to that?!" Vriska cried in exasperation. "Oh riiiiiiiight. So what's in the forest?"

"Why do you keep asking that?" Dipper asked.

"8ecaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuse I want to know!" Vriska replied, huffing.

"Well, if you already know about it..." Dipper trailed off. "Maybe we can show you a small thing."

"Finally!" Vriska exclaimed. "So, what'll it 8e?"

"How about a real haunted ground?" Mabel suggested.

"Sweeeeeeeet!"

"Well, come on." Dipper and Mabel stood up and led Vriska through a winding path to the outskirts of town. "This is a grave site. There was a body discovered, too. We think there may be a ghost."

"Now we're rolling!" Vriska cheered. "So where's the ghost?"

"We said site, not ghost." Dipper pointed out. "Plus, it's getting dark."  
 **(One boring walk back later)**  
"That was so 8oring!" Vriska yelled to the nearly empty room.

"Hey kids, time for bed!" Grunkle Stan called up from downstairs. Vriska groaned. Dipper and Mabel slid into bed with Vriska not far behind.

Much later (at nearly midnight), Vriska slithered off of her cot. Grabbing Mabel's grappling hook, she eased her way downstairs. Vriska saw a small beam of light, but ignored it. She had more pressing matters at hand. Not to mention the irons in the fire. She wound her way through the empty town, grinning at the prospect of discovering a ghost.

At the site, Vriska looked around. Nothing interesting. Yet. She sat down to wait. Vriska was quickly satisfied. Right behind her she heard a noise. It was a sigh, long, dull, and disinterested. Vriska had expected the ghost's reveal to be more dramatic, but a ghost is a ghost. She got chills after realizing that she was the one to first officially discover the ghost. Vriska compared the shivers to when John (and definitely not her. Not at all) watched his Nic Cage movies.

Vriska jumped up and spun around, grinning triumphantly. "Ha! Whatcha gonna do? I'm distur8ing your preeeeeeeecious grave site! How do you feel about THAT?!"

The ghost, which was obviously a girl, blinked, showing off hints of winged eyeliner. Looking closer, Vriska noticed tints of dark red lipstick and blush. Her details were hard to make out due to a grayish fog surrounding said ghost girl. Vriska could tell the girl was quite a skilled makeup artist when she was alive.

The ghost's body was disconcerting, seeing as her body had withered away, leaving it skeletal. Her face was what made the look disconcerting, as it had barely withered at all. Her lips and cheeks were full and made her look like a 1900's beauty, not counting the fact that her body was shriveled.

"I'm 0kay with it, I supp0se." the ghost monotoned, her lips barely moving.

"You're-you're actually okay with this?" Vriska stammered, incredulous.

"I'm 0kay with a l0t 0f things." the girl replied, deadpan.

"Noooooooo waaaaaaaay. You can't 8e 'Ok' with this." Vriska denied.

"But I am."

Vriska sighed. This was turning out to be as boring as before. "This is so 8oring! I thought that a ghost would at least 8e a little upset!"

The ghost blinked vacantly. "I'm Aradia, if that makes it any m0re interesting."

"You mean you were Aradia. You aren't anymore, remem8er?"

"I'm here, aren't I? I still am Aradia."

"8ut you're dead, so it doesn't count." Aradia just sighed in frustration.

"Sh0uldn't y0u be leaving s00n? It's going to get lighter in a few minutes."

"Oh sh8t!" Vriska yelled and took off running.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Vriska reclined on her bed, having made it to the room using the grappling hook. Dipper stirred quietly and jumped after seeing Vriska awake.

"Oh...hey. You're up." Dipper said, groggy from just waking up.

"Noooooooo waaaaaaaay. I'm still sleeping." Vriska retorted rudely.

"There's no need for sarcasm." Dipper replied. Mabel yawned.

"Hey guys, is food ready yet?" Mabel slurred, still half asleep.

"I'll check." Vriska stood up and headed downstairs. No one was there and the house was dark. She yelled back upstairs, "No one's here!" Vriska flicked on the lights. The twins charged downstairs. As sneakily and as unseen as a spider, Vriska crept back upstairs and reverently opened Dipper's journal. Her eyes widened.

* * *

 **And here's my A/N! Amazing timing, I know. I know I don't update often, I just have a hard time actually sitting down and doing it. So yeah, I hope you all had a happy, fun tear-jerking, emotional, frustrating, and sad 413!**


End file.
